


A Stab Of Envy

by Irunwithliteraryheroes



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Takano/Ritsu - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, French Kissing, Frottage, Love Triangles, M/M, Neighbors, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irunwithliteraryheroes/pseuds/Irunwithliteraryheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onodera Ritsu wanted nothing more than spend at least one full day at work without being sexually harassed by his Boss and one time lover Takano Masmune.  This was of course wishful thinking. A old friend from Onodera's youth comes to work at Marukawa Shoten. Will Takano lose Ritsu to Sanada, or will Ritsu finally realize his feelings for Takano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

A stab of envy

 

Onodera Ritsu wanted nothing more than to pass at least one day at work, without being sexually harassed by his boss; the demon king chief editor Takano Masamune.  
He knows damn well how I want to keep my work and private life separate, Onodera grumbled to himself as he worked on the Mutou Sensei’s latest storyboard.

Takano had insisted on driving Ritsu to work that day. Ritsu had tried his best to get away, insisting he needed to drop by the convenience store before work, but Takano had ignored his protests and man handled into the car. 

The drive had been quiet; it was always that way with Takano. There was so much Ritsu wanted to talk to him about, so many questions he wanted to ask, but Ritsu could never find the right words. 

Ritsu had been relieved when Takano finally pulled into Marukawa Shoten’s car park and killed the engine. He had made to reach for the door handle, when he found a pair of strong arms wrap around his chest.

“Tak—What are you doing! What if someone saw us!” He struggled against the older man’s tight grip.

“Geez. When are you going to give in and admit you’re in love with me.” The arms tightened as he pulled Ritsu flush against his chest. “Ritsu...  
Ritsu felt his face heat up at Takano’s use of his first name. He continued to try and pry his boss’s arms of with no success.

He felt Takano’s hot breath against his neck. Takano’s pressed soft lips against Ritsu’s heated skin. “You smell good. It makes me want to eat you up in one big bite,”Ritsu felt teeth softly nip his neck- he jerked away from Takano roughly.

“Would you stop it already. We’re late for work!” Ritsu threw open the car door and stomped to the elevator, trying to hide the sound of his wildly beating heart with the sound of his footsteps.  
The only response Takano offered was a deep laugh as he followed Ritsu to the elevator.  
.......

“Riiii-channn!!” Kisa practically screamed, jerking Ritsu from his reverie. He really needed to stop thinking about Takano so much.

Ritsu sighed heavily, not in the mood to deal with Kisa-san and his overly excited disposition. 

“What is it Kisa – san.”   
Kisa was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “The Emerald team is getting a new member! I just caught sight of him in the lounge area. He’s even better looking than Emerald’s number one heart throb Takano san!”

A guy better looking than Takano? Ritsu had to admit, he wanted to see what perfect specimen of human could rival even Takano in the looks department. Not that he thought that Takano was attractive or anything.

Kisa started to pull Ritsu from his chair. “Come on Rii - chan you have to come and see. He’s already got the bl department swooning over him. He and Takano stood side by side really are a sight to behold!”

Ritsu allowed Kisa to drag him out of the editing department and to the first floor lounge area. Girlish giggles could be heard as soon as they entered. 

Ritsu locked eyes with Emerald’s newest recruit and recognition flickered in the tall stranger eyes.

“Onodera?” The man’s face broke out in to a smile. “Its been years! Fancy meeting you again here of all places!” 

Ritsu returned the smile. “Sanada –san. Its good to see you. So your Emerald’s new recruit?”

Sanada had been a play mate of Ritsu in their younger years. He was the son of one Ritsu’s father’s good friends, so the two had often played together as children. It had been five years since Ritsu had last seen him. Sanada had moved to Osaka to work for an esteemed publisher.

“Sure am. I used to work in the shoujo manga department at my old publisher, so I’m sure I’ll fit right in,” he slung an arm around Ritsu’s shoulders. Ritsu didn’t miss the sour look that crossed Takano’s features at the over familiar gesture. “So... did you and that fiancée of yours finally tie the knot, or are you still stringing her along?” Sanada asked, eliciting gasps of horror from the bl editors.

They were probably disappointed that Onodera was engaged to a woman. 

Onodera chuckled darkly. “Actually we dissolved our engagement not too long ago. I see your still the same as ever, saying whatever’s on your mind.”

Sanada’s arm tightened around Ritsu’s shoulders, as he leaned in closer. He lowered his voice so not to be overheard by the others. “So I take it your currently unattached? Then my offer from 5 years ago still stands.”

Ritsu rolled his eyes and shrugged off Sanada’s arm. “Haha, I also see your still a joker. What about Ami chan. Last I heard the two of you were planning to get married?”  
Sanada shrugged non-committedly.

“About that Onodera, actually I –“ Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by Takano clearing his throat loudly. 

“I hate to break up this touching reunion but we have work to do. Onodera how is Mutou sensei’s storyboard coming along? If you time to chat I’m guessing you’re all finished? You know exactly how I feel about half assed storyboards”.

Onodera glared at Takano. “When have I ever done anything half assed!"

Takano chose to ignore him and instead fixed Sanada san with a hard glare. “Sanada san I trust your not one to make a habit of gossiping with my subordinates? I am trying to get magazine published here you know.”

Sanada san smiled good naturedly. “My apologies. I got a little caught up in the moment, seeing an old friend for the first time in years,” he walked to the doorway. “Please continue with the tour Takano san I have much to learn from such a highly esteemed head editor.

Ritsu looked between Takano and Sanada in confusion. Was it just him or was their some weird kind of rivalry going on between the two?

Takano merely sighed heavily. “Come on newbie. You’ve got lots to learn.” And with that he exited the room, with a rather smug looking Sanada following in his wake.   
......


	2. Chapter 2 - 'Friendly Rivalry'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu liked Sanada san when they were kids? Takano needs some reassurance that Ritsu won't be stolen away by an old flame.

Chapter Two – ‘Friendly Rivalry?’

“Sanada – san, you grew up with Onodera san? You must have loved going over to his house? Is it really a mansion. Is there a whole army of maids and butlers catering to his every possible need?"

“I bet he never even used to bathe himself as a child. Imagine not having to wash your own hair!”.

“Oooh ooh do you think he had a male tutor who he was secretly crushing on?"

“And the tutor had a thing for kids and was the one to introduce him to the ‘adult world’!”.

The gaggle of BL fangirls had followed Takano san and Sanada san all the way back to the Emerald editing department.

Onodera felt himself growing flustered at the wild fantasies of his co workers. It was like they wanted him to be gay. Oh ...wait...

Sanada san was smiling good naturedly through all of this. “ Ladies... ladies. I think your making Onodera san uncomfortable. His family home surely is a splendid, but not something as gaudy as a mansion. He did have a tutor as a child, but she was a rather beautiful woman.”

The girls continued to babble on, until there was a resounding thump on the head editors’ desk. Everyone’s head swivelled round to see the perpetrator of the noise. 

Takano was leaning forward with his hands braced on his desk, glaring daggers in the direction of Sanada. 

“Excuse me ladies, but your salaried workers of this publisher. How about going back to YOUR department and actually working on that BL rag of yours.”

There was a collective cry of outrage, with a few ‘how dare he!” muttered under breaths.

“Takano san it’s rude to call their magazine a rag. Perhaps their content is not to your taste, but there is no need to insult it!” Onodera cried out, embarrassed at his chiefs harsh words.

Takano cut a glance to Onodera, his glare intensifying for some reason. “Shut up newbie. This is my department and I’ll talk about other departments’ magazines however the hell I want!”

Sanada san cut the tension with a low chuckle.

“My my, I see the rumours about you being a demon of a chief are true. I apologize; it’s my fault their here. Though,” he shrugged his shoulders with a casual air. “They know a good looking guy when they see one”. Here he smirked at Takano.

“The fuck you think you are—“

Onodera chose this moment to step in before things could get ugly. “San-chan there’s no need to be arrogant. Takano’s right, we should be working.”

The girls squealed at Onodera’s use of his friends old nickname. He winced, it’d just slipped out unbidden.

“Come off it Onodera. You used to rave on about how proud you were to have such a handsome best friend. “ 

Onodera blushed bright red. “That’s not--"

Onodera felt a large hand wrap around his wrist and tug. “Onodera can I have a word with you outside for a moment?”

Onodera didn’t dare meet his Chief’s eyes; sure of what he would find there. He nodded mutely and let Takano drag him outside, down the hall and into a empty meeting room.  
The door bank shut behind them and he found himself pushed up against the wood with Takano towering over him.

“What the hell was that? Don’t tell me you used to have a thing for that asshole!” Takano spat. 

Onodera blushed again for a second time. “T-that’s none of your business Takano san. So what if I did? I am allowed to be attracted to people other than you!”.

Takano gasped, a look of pain crossing his features. “Do...Do you still like him? Is that why you won’t ...”

Why you won’t date me. 

It hurt Onodera to see Takano pained by something he said. It was true enough that he once found Sanada san attractive – that he once entertained the thought of dating him, but that was before. Before he met and fell in love with Saga Sempai.

No matter how much his head tried to deny his heart. He’d only ever truly loved Saga. No one else could make his heart beat so fast, no one else could frustrate him and make him feel so happy at the same time. 

He loved Saga Sempai...No he loved the man Saga had become. He was in love with Takano.

But he still couldn’t admit those words out loud yet. They were either drowned out by the rain or cut off by Takano’s desperate displays of affection. 

Onodera looked into Takano’s deep brown eyes and was temporarily mesmerised by their endless depths. How could one man be so beautiful he thought. “I liked him once, back before I met you. But now he’s nothing more than a friend. Heck I haven’t heard from him in 5 years.”

A look of immense relief flashed in those brown pools and Onodera found himself wrapped in Takano’s strong embrace for the second time that day.

Takano nuzzled his lips in Onodera’s soft hair. “Thank God. I don’t know what I’d do if another man stole you right from under my nose. I just...can’t bear the thought of losing you again. Promise me...just promise me you’ll stay by my side from now on.”

For once, Onodera didn’t feel the need to shrug of Takano’s display of affection. Just this once, he would welcome it. He wrapped his arms around Takano’s back and buried his face in his broad chest.

“I’m here right now aren’t I. Stop worrying. I’m not going anywhere."

Onodera felt Takano grin broadly against his hair. “Thank you, Ritsu.”  
........


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada cottons onto Onodera and Takano's complicated relationship and decides to have a little fun. Is he really interested in Ritsu or is he just teasing him?
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains a sex scene. You have been warned.

Chapter 3 - Unwanted Attention

"ONOOOOODERRRRA!!" Sanada bellowed as he glomped Ritsu from behind. 

Ritsu sighed and tried to shrug of his childhood friend. "Sanada san do you mind getting off of me? I was just about to head home."

Sanada released Ritsu and stood back, a grin plastered across his features. "That's perfect! I was just on my way out too. Shall we stop for a drink or two on the way home. I finally got my author to submit a decent draft and I want to celebrate!"

A couple of weeks had passed since Sanada had started working at Marukawa Shoten. He had settled remarkably well into the hectic cycle that the Emerald department followed religiously every month to get their magazine out on time. 

While Ritsu was pleased to be able to spend time with his childhood friend once more, there was something that continually made him uncomfortable in Sanada's presence.   
He took every opportunity he could to touch Ritsu; whether it be their hands brushing when they exchanged documents, or he would lean in well beyond the boundaries of personal space when Ritsu tried to explain how to apply toner to the manuscripts.

But this wasn't the only thing that made Ritsu uncomfortable. Takano had developed an evident dislike of Sanada, which he made no effort to hide. 

"No can do, Sanada. This guy promised to go out drinking with me tonight," Takano interrupted. He grabbed Ritsu by the wrist and forcibly pulled him away from the other man.

It was indeed a lucky thing, that only the three of them were left in the office, or else they would have had some awkward explaining to do to the other members of the Emerald department.

Sanada feigned a hurt expression. "That's too bad Rii-chan, guess we'll have to do it another time. I'll see you both tomorrow," Sanada answered. He swooped in and kissed Ritsu on the cheek, which caused Ritsu to blush furiously. "Bye bye."

Ritsu watched Sanada leave with his mouth hanging open; what the hell was he thinking kissing him in front of his boss? In front of Takano of all people. The grip on Ritsu's wrist tightened and before he knew it he found himself pressed hard against Takano's chest.

"Idiot. You left yourself wide open. How could you let that bastard kiss you like that!" 

Ritsu's chin was forced upwards and a pair of soft lips crashed against his own. "Mnhh!! Mnnnh - Tak...mnhh!!"

Ritsu felt his knees go weak at Takano's kiss. He hated how the man could render him so powerless just from a kiss. He pushed hard at Takano's chest. Takano hadn't expected it and stumbled backwards, taking Ritsu with him.

Both men crashed to the floor, with Ritsu almost straddling Takano. Ritsu was too shocked to move. "I uh...sorry..I"

Takano's shocked expression morphed into a leer. "I kind of like this position." His hands curved around Ritsu's hips and groped at his ass. 

"Ahh!!"Ritsu clamped his hands to his mouth, blushing hard.

Takano's eyes widened at the honest reaction. Clearly curious as to what other reactions he could pull from Ritsu, he slid his knee between Ritsu's thighs and brushed hard against his crotch. Takano was rewarded with a high pitched moan.

"Stop...I don't ...I don't want too," Ritsu gasped, sounding barely convincing to his own ears.

Takano grasped Ritsu's ass in his hands and brushed against his crotch for a second time; Ritsu's already semi erect member now rose to full attention.

Ritsu was embarrassed beyond belief. His traitorous body was responding to Takano's advances and he didn't have the strength to pull away. Some small part of his mind, didn't want to pull away. It felt good; no it felt amazing.

Ritsu suddenly found himself flat on his back, with Takano looming over him. "Ritsu."

"Masamune..."

Calling his name seemed to flick some switch in Takano, as Ritsu found his lips devoured for the second time. He gasped into the kiss and Takano pressed a warm, wet tongue into Ritsu's mouth. 

Takano made quick work of his and Ritsu's clothes, not once once breaking the kiss. When they did finally surface for air, both men were naked and pressing closer together than should be humanly possible.

"Ritsu...I want you to touch me. Please," Takano begged, guiding Ritsu's hand to his own rock hard member.

"Takano...I," Ritsu gulped nervously. He took a deep breath and dove down to Takano's crotch, taking the burgeoning cock into his mouth. 

"Shit...Ritsu ....shit," Takano gasped, raking trembling fingers through Ritsu's brown hair. 

Ritsu worked the shaft in his hands, while he sucked at the tip. He felt his own erection swell as he took Takano deeper into his throat. 

Takano gasped sharply. His hot seed spilled into Ritsu's mouth. Ritsu gulped it down without thinking, much to Takano's surprise.

Ritsu hastily swiped at his mouth. He glanced up nervously at Takano and was shocked to find Takano smiling warmly down at him.

"Masamune?" 

Takano pulled him to his feet and began to redress Ritsu. Ritsu looked at him worriedly. Was Takano dissapointed? Had he been bad at giving head?

Takano seemed to sense his unease and chuckled softly. "Let's head home. I want to take you right now, but I'd rather do it in my own bed."

Ritsu blushed furiously. "Idiot. What makes you think I will go back to your place?"

Takano smiled knowingly. "After that amazing head, theirs no doubt your coming back to my place."

He finished dressing, grabbing both their bags and coats. He extended a hand to Ritsu and with the sweetest smile possible said, "Lets go home, Ritsu."

..............................


	4. Chapter 4 - Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onodera finally gives into his feeling...at least for one night that is
> 
> Warning - this chapter contains a sex scene. You have been warned!

Chapter 4 - Giving In

I'm really pleased with how this chapter turned out. I hope it catches some of the relationship dynamic between Ritsu and Takano that we see in the mange. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A BOYXBOY SEX SCENE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF THING THAN DON'T READ ON. IF YOU DO THAN ENJOY XD

.............

Against his better judgement, Onodera allowed Takano to open the door to his apartment and tug him gently inside.

For once, Ritsu was allowed to toe of his shoes and head into the apartment, without Takano jumping him. This in and of itself was a first and it gave Ritsu weird butterflies in his stomach. 

Onodera felt a gentle tug on his hand and looked up to see Takano's deep brown eyes looking at him. Their endless depths betrayed his barely constrained lust, but beneath it lay a look of pure adoration. 

Onodera felt his heart thump hard in his chest. He could never get used to the thought that this man loved him so much. What was so special about little old Ritsu, the guy who had falsely held a grudge against Saga Sempai for ten whole years?

Takano led him through the apartment and to his open bedroom door. Takano let go of Onodera's hand to flip on the light switch. The room was immaculate, the book shelves neat, the desk clear of any clutter and the bed...was neatly made and pristine.

The thought of what was gong to happen to the clean sheets, sent a pleasurable shiver straight to Ritsu's groin. He bit back a moan.

Takano sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Onodera. "Ritsu...will you undress yourself? I want to see it."

Onodera's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He had been naked beneath Takano on that same bed, more times than he cared to remember. But the thought of undressing in front of Takano, with Takano watching his every move, was beyond embarrassing. 

"Ritsu..." Takano prodded.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Ritsu shucked of his coat and let it fall to the floor. Next he pulled of his sweater and let it join his coat. He started on the buttons off his shirt and glanced up in time to see Takano rubbing his own cock through his trousers, with sexily hooded eyes. 

Ritsu flushed crimson and finished unbuttoning his shirt with slightly trembling hands. Just as he reached for his belt buckle a large hand hooked itself into the front of his trousers and yanked him forward.

"Argghh!," Ritsu yelped as he landed in Takano's lap with a thump.

"Too slow," Takano smirked and pulled Ritsu in for a kiss, taking advantage of Ritsu's open mouth, which had been ready to curse at Takano for his roughness.

"Mmhhh!" 

Takano's hand made quick work of Ritsu's belt with fell to the floor with a low clang. His trousers and boxers soon followed suit and he found himself straddling Takano completely naked; Takano still remained fully clothed much to Ritsu's annoyance.

Takano broke the kiss with a loud pop and threw Ritsu down unceromoniously onto the bed, quickly straddling the hips of his subordinate. 

"Shit," Takano cursed into Ritsu's neck. He lifted his head and locked eyes with Ritsu. "I want you so badly right now."

Ritsu blushed and grabbed the pillow from behind his head, to cover his face. "You're so shameless Takano!"

Ritsu felt the pillow being tugged from his grip, he clutched it harder. "Hey Ritsu, don't hide your face. I want to see the expression you only show to me."

Ritsu finally allowed the pillow to be pulled from his grip, only to have a wet finger push itself inside of him. 

"Ahhhh!" he cried out at the sudden intrusion. 

"Shhh, " Takano whispered. "It will feel better soon, just bear with it for now." He lowered his head to Ritsu's neck and started kissing a path down to his chest, once he came to a nipple he kissed it softly and took the nub into his mouth and began to suck hard. This combined with his finger moving inside him was driving Ritsu wild. 

Only Takano was able to make him feel this good. So good, that the world around him began to fall away and all he knew was the man hovering above him, the feel of Takano's hands, the taste of his lips.

Satisfied that Ritsu was beginning to loosen up, Takano added another finger and Ritsu was now moaning in sync with the thrusts of Takano's fingers. He lowered his head further south and took Ritsu's dripping cock into his mouth. 

Ritsu threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Takano lathed his tongue over the tip of his cock and continued to scissor his fingers inside of Ritsu. His fingers sank deeper and found what they were looking for. Ritsu's body arched upwards and he let out the loudest moan yet coming over his own stomach and Takano's hand.

He collapsed back down on the mattress panting heavily. His body spent in the face of so much pleasure. He felt fingers stroke his hair and a warm pair of lips caress his forehead.

"I'm putting it in now," Takano whispered. 

Onodera's eyes flew open. "Wait Takano! I'm not ready yet!"

Takano faltered at Ritsu's panicked expression. "Please Ritsu? I'll go slow, so please?"

Ritsu pursed his lips. How could he say no to those pleading brown eyes

He flopped back on the bed, arms open. "Fine, but be gentle ok?"

Takano's whole face broke out into a smile and he pulled Ritsu into a firm hug. "Ritsu I love you. Let me show me you, just how much."

Takano scooted down on the bed and lifted Ritsu's hips, positioning himself at Ritsu's entrance. With a thrust of his hips he sank into Ritsu's depths in one stroke. 

"Ritsu...damn your still tight. It feels so fucking good..." Takano panted beginning to slowly thrust in and out of Ritsu.

Onodera closed his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure, he had just came only moments ago but he could once again feel the familiar coil of pleasure building in his lower regions. "Tak-Takano..."

Takano pulled him in for a chaste kiss, that sent butterflies fluttering in Ritsu's stomach. "Say my name Ritsu. Like you did back in the office. My first name, I want to hear you say it."

Onodera opened his eyes and looked at Takano. "Mas-Masamune."

Takano smiled with an expression that could only be described as euphoric. It stole Ritsu's breath and he could feel tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Takano really loved him. He really, really loved him. How could he have been so blind to his love for all this time?

Onodera wrapped his arms around Takano's torso, which earned him a confused look. Taking advantage of his confusion, he claimed Takano's lips and kissed him with everything he had. What he couldn't convey through words, he wanted to convey through this kiss. He licked at Takano's lower lip, requesting access, which was quickly granted. He dove his tongue into Takano's mouth and stroked his tongue with his own. This earned him a stifled moan from Takano who lifted Onodera fully onto his lap and started to pound into him harder than before.

Onodera broke the kiss with a moan. "Ahhh...Taka-Masamune, not so rough. I can't t-take it."

Takano grunted. "I'm so close...can't stop now." He pounded harder and harder and with a final thrust, his seed spilled deep inside Ritsu. Ritsu came seconds later, his release spurting onto the shirt Takano hadn't bothered to take off. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. For several minutes they both lay there, saying nothing as they bathed in their post coital bliss. Ritsu could feel sleep begin to tug at his eyes. Not wanting to fall asleep in Takano's apartment, he sat up and looked around for his discarded clothes. 

He felt himself be tugged back down onto a broad chest. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Ritsu could have protested, saying he had work he needed to get finished before heading into work tomorrow. But instead he allowed Takano to pull the blankets over the both of them and wrap his arms around Ritsu's smaller frame. 

With a small smile of contentment, he allowed sleep to pull him under. Takano's arms around him, warmer than any blanket could ever be.


	5. Chapter 5 - Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onodera wakes up find himself in bed with Takano....when memories of last come flooding back, will he act as if nothing happened or will he start to embrace his budding relationship with Takano?

Chapter 5 - Morning After 

..............

Onodera woke to the sound of Takano's alarm clock, which Takano hastily swiped at to turn off the annoying buzzer.

"Mornin'," Takano smiled sleepily. Lounging on his side, the bed sheets barely containing his modesty. Not that Ritsu was looking or anything.

Onodera averted his gaze."Good morning."

Takano poked his cheek playfully, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "What no freak out today? Usually you would have yelled at me and been darting for the door already?"

Onodera felt his face heat up. But a small part of him wanted to prove Takano wrong. To prove to him that last night was the beginning off him embracing the love he felt for Takano. Onodera ducked his head and kissed Takano smack on the lips. He pulled away seconds later, his face scarlet.

"Ono-? ", Takano wore a surprised expression. 

Onodera smiled to himself triumphantly. "So you were saying?"

Takano's confused expression gave way to a lewd smirk. "Ritsu was that you inviting me for another round before work?" He leaned over and pinned a still smiling Ritsu to the mattress.

Onodera's smile faltered a bit. "That was a good morning kiss. Mind getting off me? I'm still pretty sore from last night."

Takano pulled back and sat on his haunches. "Sorry, guess I went overboard last night. Need me to rub your back for you? Or run you a hot bath?"

Takano's motherly concern was more than little endearing to Ritsu. "I'm fine. I could do with some breakfast though."

Takano pushed him self off the bed and began to dress. "How does a full English sound? I think we both worked up an appetite last night."

Onodera rolled his eyes, as Takano's dirty comment. "Sounds good."

Takano padded to the doorway. "Takano one more thing." He turned to look back at Ritsu . "....I...I love you."

He didn't know what suddenly gave him the confidence to say it, but at long last he finally came to accept that he loved Takano. He had wasted all this time resisting, yet giving in had been so easy. His heart swelled as he saw a look of wonder pass over Takano's features. 

"Ritsu...Say it again. One more time, I don't think I heard you properly."

Onodera shook his head. "Nope if you missed it, its not my fault. " He made to get off the bed, but stumbled as the pain in his lower back hit him. "Ouch."

Takano was immediately by his side, helping him back on to the bed. "Ritsu...please. I want to hear you say it again. I have to make sure I didn't imagine it. "

Ritsu looked into Takano's eyes. He could see the sincerity of his words and felt it would be cruel not to give into his request hear those three words once again "Masamune. I love you. I always have and I always will. I never stopped loving you."

Ritsu was shocked to see a single tear spill down Masamune's cheek. He was crushed against a warm chest and felt Masamune press his lips against his hair. "Ritsu...I never thought I would hear those words again. Ritsu...you have no idea how happy I am right now."

Ritsu smiled into his lovers chest. "I do. Its exactly the same way I feel right now...Masamune."

There embrace was interrupted by the loud rumbling of Ritsu's stomach. Takano chucked and got up off the bed. "Guess that's my cue to make breakfast. Sleep love, I'll wake you up when its ready. We still have a few hours before we need to be at the office."

Onodera blushed at the term of endearment thrown so easily from Masamune's lips, but complied; a little more sleep would be heaven for his tired body. He climbed back under the covers and soon drifted off.

....

He was woken what seemed like seconds later by Masamune's gently shaking. "Ritsu. Breakfast's ready. Come into the dining room when you've showered." Masamune handed Ritsu a small pile of clean clothes. He kissed Ritsu on the lips gently and headed back to the kitchen.

 

Ritsu slipped out of the bed, with clothes in hand and headed to the bathroom. Once inside he closed and locked the door. A blush spread across his face. He felt like his 15 year old self again; giddily, irrecoverably in love.

With this thought in mind, he stepped into the shower. Ignoring the aching pain of his back as he stood under the hot stream of water. It had been 10 years since he had felt this way. This time he wasn't going to run away.

....

A few hours later.

"Onodera!" Sanada bellowed as Ritsu entered the office. He made to hug Ritsu, but Ritsu dodged his grip and scooted closer to Masamune who rubbed his back soothingly.

Ritsu sighed heavily. "Sanada san can you not jump me everytime I enter the office. Its getting kind of annoying."

Sanada mock pouted. "But I'm always so happy to my childhood friend!"

"Sanada san. I'd appreciate you not harrassing one of my subordinates. Besides, Onodera has a rather jealous girlfriend. So you may want to watch yourself."

Onodera blushed at the world 'girlfriend', but saw no point in correcting him. Sanada needed to back off and hopefully with this he would get the message.

"Rii-chan has a girlfriend! Who is it? Does she work at Marukawa?" Kisa piped up, curious eyes gleaming. 

Onodera nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Actually we dated once before in highschool," he glanced slyly at Masamune here. "We had a misunderstanding back then and broke up, but now we're finally back together. 

Kisa practically squealed. "That sounds like something straight out of a shoujo manga!"

"Onodera?" Sanada asked quietly. "Is that true. Are you seeing someone?"

Onodera took in Sanada's torn expression. Had he actually been serious about his pursuit of Ritsu? Despite all his teasing? Ritsu felt a knot of guilt in stomach. "It's true. We only just got together though. I was going to tell you."

Ritsu felt Masamune slip his hand into his. He gave a reassuring squeeze; his was so like Takano to sense Ritsu's discomfort. 

Sanada hung his head, his bangs casting his eyes in shadow. "Everyone would you excuse me for a moment, I'm not feeling too well."

"San chan!" Ritsu made to go after him, but Takano held him back. Ritsu looked at him in confusion. Masamune shook his head. His expression said it all. Leave him be for now. You going after him will only make things worse.

Ritsu looked at the doorway where is childhood friend has exited. Had he gotten Sanada all wrong. Had he hurt him? The knot in Ritsu's stomach grew bigger and he allowed Masamune to pull him against his chest for a second before he let go. 

Masamune ran a hand through Ritsu's hair. "Give him time. He'll be ok."

Ritsu nodded mutely and headed to his desk; his thoughts a confused haze.


	6. Chapter 6 - Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanada san is loathe to accept that someone else has snatched away his precious Riichan and declares his intentions to Ritsu in front of Masamune. What will Takano do when Sanada steals a kiss from his beloved's lips?

Chapter 6 - Broken Heart

Half an hour passed and Sanada still did not return. Onodera threw a concerned look at the open doorway for the umpteenth time. Where was he? Was he so upset with Ritsu that he refused to return to the office, while Ritsu was still there?

He felt a sharp rap on his head and looked up find Masamune brandishing a rolled up storyboard. "Your heads in the clouds. If your so worried about him, I'll go find him. I don't want you going alone, not after last time." Ritsu winced. Last time referred to the kiss on the cheek Sanada had caught him unawares with. 

Ritsu was about to protest, saying that Sanada was his friend when the man in question walked back into the office. Smiling widely, as if nothing had happened. 

"Sorry for my tardiness chief. I got side tracked by some of the girls from the BL department; seems they'd heard about Onodera's new girlfriend and wanted me to spill the details," he levelled a grin at Ritsu. "I had to tell them it was news to me too. They seemed rather dissappointed."

Takano pushed himself up from his desk and strode over to Sanada arms crossed over his chest. He sent him a rather cold stare. "I'll let it slide this once. But leave the office again like that and I won't be so lenient next time. " He spun on his heel, ready to return to his seat, but seemed to back track. He leaned closer and muttered under his breath. "One more thing. You ever lay a hand on Onodera again and I make sure you never step foot in Marukawa ever again."

He pulled back and headed to his desk. Onodera looked between the two in confusion. What had Takano said to Sanada? Takano looked murderous, but Sanada continued to grin as he headed to his seat across from Ritsu. Onodera raised a concerned eyebrow at him as he sat down, but Sanada simply winked and went back to work.

Onodera gulped as he felt a sense of foreboding. Maybe Sanada hadn't quite got the message just yet.

.........

Train -- arriving at platform 4. Doors will open on right hand side. Please remember to take all your luggage with you.

Onodera sighed heavily as he waited for the last train of the night to pull into the station. He didn't know how it had happened but he was currently sandwiched between a glowering Takano who had a tight hold of his right arm, while a smirking Sanada stood to his left, staring Takano down.

"I already told you to back off. Are you death or just stupid. He isn't interested so fuck off," Takano growled.

Sanada chuckled darkly. "Last I heard Onodera had a 'girlfriend', so unless your secretly a woman I don't see what right you have to tell him what do Takano san. "

Onodera chose this moment to pipe up. "About that San-chan. My lover isn't a woman. In fact my lover is Takano san." Ritsu flushed as soon as the words left his mouth, but he had to tell his childhood friend the truth, or else risk hurting him more.

Sanada lost his smile. "Takano is your lover...You're joking right?"

Takano chuckled. "No he isn't, so now you understand how about you go away. We're going home and don't need some fucking third wheel."

Onodera touched Takano's cheek to shush him. "Masamune don't be so rude. Sanada is my childhood friend after all." Ritsu turned to the gobsmacked Sanada and smiled sadly. "San - chan. I'm sorry for deceiving you, but Takano is the person I love and I hope you can be happy for me."

Sanada looked away, teeth clenched. Hands fisted in barely constrained fury. "Onodera...no Ritsu, I'm sorry but I can't accept this." He glared at Takano. "I knew him before you ever did. Loved him before you did, yet he chooses you!!! Fuck this! i won't accept it. You should choose me Ritsu, not this tyrant. He's treats you like shit, yet you still love him? "

Onodera shook his head. "You're wrong. Tyrant though he is, he loves more than anyone and I love him. That will never chance. I'm sorry San -chan." He made to reach for his friend, to comfort him in some way, but instead felt his wrist snatched tightly and his body yanked forward. Before he could protest he felt a pair of lips crash down on his, kissing forcibly. Onodera froze for a moment, as he felt a tongue touch his lips, only to feel himself be yanked backwards into a familiar warm chest.

SMACK. Ritsu grimaced at the sound of Takano's fist slamming into Sanada's face. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you! How dare you fucking kiss him!" 

Sanada stumbled and fell back onto the platform, eyes dazed. He touched his bruised cheek and winced in pain. Ritsu had to pin Takano's arms behind his back to stop him leaping at Sanada and beating him to a bloody pulp.

"Masamune! Masamune calm down please. Don't do something that you;ll later regret," Onodera soothed, resting his forehead against his lovers trembling back. 

"I'll kill him, How dare he...you're mine. No one else but me can touch you," Takano sagged slightly in Onodera's arms. The fight in him was beginning to subside, Onodera took his chance to speak. "Sanada san. You should go. We've already made enough of a scene. Please just go."

Sanada scrambled to his feet. "Onodera...I'm sorry. That was out of line. I just...".

Onodera sighed. " Just go home. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Sanada opened his mouth to respond, thought better of it and nodded. He turned and walk back up the steps of the platform, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Onodera looked down at Takano. The train pulled away, taking away the gaggle of shocked spectators. Onodera pulled out his phone and called a taxi. 

"Masamune. I've called a taxi lets go."

Takano looked down at Ritsu. His expression a mix of dying anger and pain. "Ritsu I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to witness that. I don't know what came over me..." he paused and pressed a kiss to Ritsu's forehead. "He kissed you and I just saw red."

Onodera reach up and kissed Masamune softly; as he pulled away he smiled. "It doesn't matter. I love you and I want to kiss only you," he kissed him again. "Lets go home and you can kiss me as many times as you need to forget what happened."

Masamune's eyes widened. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go." With a small smile gracing his handsome features, Masamune pulled Ritsu up the steps of the platform and to the waiting taxi.

........

"Ahh..Masa,,,AHH! So..good. Ah yes..right there." Ritsu gasped into his Masamune's mouth as the older man pounded into him from below. 

They hadn't even made it to bedroom. Ritsu sat astride the older man's lap, gripping his shoulders tightly, as Masamune assaulted his neck with kisses and nips.

Masamune stroked Ritsu's cock to the rhythm of his punching thrusts. Ritsu threw his head back as Masamune's cock stroked his prostate at just the right angle. 

"AHHH!" Ritsu moaned. Masamune gasped as Ritsu's inner walls squeezed his pulsing cock. He bit down on Ritsu's shoulder, causing the younger to cry out once more.

"Masamune...I love you. Masamune...love you," Ritsu crooned and pulled his older lover into a passionate kiss, tongues tangling as they both inched further to their climax.

Masamune pulled back and stared in Ritsu's gleaming emerald eyes. "Your mine. Don't let another man touch you again. I can't take it."

Ritsu smiled and pulled Masamune in for another kiss, whispering. "I'm yours forever."

As their lips met, Masamune took hold of Ritsu's hips and angled them higher. The change in angle allowed him to plunger deeper into the younger man and Ritsu came with a gasp of. "MASAMUNE!!"

The spasms of Ritsu's inner walls, took Masamune over the edge and he came seconds later deep inside his lover. Ritsu slumped over Masamune's shoulders, breathing in quick gasps, his body quivering as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

"Shit Masamune...that was amazing. I could...feel you so deep inside me..." he blushed into his lovers shoulder, silently cursing the embarrassing words spilling from his mouth.

Masamune too, was still catching him breath and chuckled. "I aim to please love."

Takano sprawled across the couch, pulling Ritsu down against his chest. Onodera could hear the pounding of Masamune's heart and sighed contentedly into his chest. Lips pressing against the soft skin he found there. 

Masamune's fingers threaded through Ritsu's hair and they both lay there in each others embrace for a few minutes, listening to the soft evening of their breaths.

"Hey Ritsu."

Ritsu lifted his head up. "What is it?"

Masamune smiled softly. "Will you move in with me?"

................................


End file.
